Reaction
by Freakgonewild
Summary: Well nobody got to see the Reaction of the Logan/Quinn relationship so i made one myself. Go easy on me my first fanfiction. Plus i'm bad and summaries ENJOY ;
1. Chapter 1

They never showed us the reaction of Quogan relationship did they?

First Chapter go!!!

Zoey' s POV

Freaky day.

First I get a –I love you – necklace from James.

Lola and Quinn babble on and on how I'm in I LOVE YOU shock Ugh.

Then after all that I end it with James.

Sweet as he is he agreed to be friends.

Now Michael is on about a teacher called Mr. Tokato?

Then he mumbles 'Stir the tuna' and 'Stomp the grapes' how weird could it get.

But the one thing that btook me by suprize is…

CHASE IS BACK AND NOW MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back to reality…

We are all dancing Lola with Vince , Michael with Lisa , Me with Chase and lastly Quinn with ….Logan???

The song has turned slow and now Logan has made himself so comfortable in his position that he wraps his arms around her waist.

Quinn is now slowly wraping her arms around his neck.

What????

I don't see Stacy or Duistin around so I think they go ditched.

Poor Quinn getting ditched, dumped whatever word you can use and now ending up dancing with Logan I feel so sorry for her.

I don't really care if Logan got dumped by 100000 girls at a time.

He deserves it.

I'm waiting for Shouting then hearing the word Spaz then Quinn storming off.

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

Nothing.

They seem to be getting more comfortable around each other.

No Arguing.

No Spaz.

Wow I'm impressed I cou—

"Zoey, are you ok? You haven't said one word to me at all?" asked Chase.

"Sorry"

Ok forget about those two back to Chase…..

Quinn's POV

After our 'little announcement' I became very uncomfortable with all these staring eyes.

"Don't worry, Quinn they'll go away" Logan said trying to reassure me.

"I hope your right"

He looked at me gazing deep into my eyes.

The we both lean in and have our 2nd public passionate kiss.

Logan puts his right hand on my waist and I can find the other one going up and down my back.

As the kiss got deeper and deeper I put my hand through his soft curls.

As he pulled back he gave me a warm smile .

Michael just then came in and told us about hitting Stacy with his car.

And asking what did he miss?

He wasn't here to see me and logan shout our love for each other.

Lola then came in with Vince saying sorry for being late

And what did she miss?

Zoey came in with Chase … CHASE!!! Yay!!

After giving him a bear hug him and Zoey asked what did the miss WHEN THRY WERE GONE!

AGHHH!!!!

Was any of our friend here.

I glanced over at Logan and he too had a confused yet worried look on his face .

' what will we do?' I mouthed.

' I don't know' he answered.

"Logan , Quinn wanna to share something with the rest of us." Zoey asked.

"Yeah you two have gone all quiet" Lola joined in.

"Last time both of them went this quiet is when they told me they were 'dating'"

Silence

**Wow I thought I was good and as well if I get at least 3 reviews I'll update.**

**Has to be 3!!!!**


	2. Michael!

Thanks Elly you gave me a boost to start chapter 2!!!!!

Normal POV.

Silence.

"What are you talking about Michael" asked Zoey.

"Yeah their not dating" lola filled in.

"Well I thought that as well , but then I saw them them huggi—"

"Embracing Michael!" Logan shouted.

Everyone stared at him but Quinn gave him a warning look signalling him to be careful with his words.

"'Embracing, then, when I came up to ask them about my clackers they shouted at me to go away so I did. Then I went to lunch and I was explaining the word 'Bicycle' to James and Logan and Quinn came up and started fighting, I told them 'You two sound like an old married couple' they suddenly got uncomfortable and ran off. I got suspicious so I followed. They met up with each other and was walking along together, Logan said something like lets go make out and Quinn agreed. Ashe sprayed something into his mouth ,breath spray most likely and they ran off hand in hand.

I was going to follow but I saw my clackers behind the wall and I had to get them"

Every one was speechless.

Zoey got annoyed with this long silence so she broke it.

She turned to Logan and Quinn to say 'explain yourselves'

But they were nowhere to be seen.

"Come lets find them" Vince said.

Logan and Quinns POV (I'm not a particular person out of the two the story from here

Just follows them around wherever they go)

When Logan and Quinn got as far as they could from the others the stopped and sat down at the bench where it all started.

"Michael promised not to say any thing" Quinn whined.

"Michael never keeps a secret" Logan groaned.

"I am so pissed off"

"Maybe this will make you feel better"

With that Logan leaned in and started another make-out session again.

There was a few gasps and some other student said the same thing over again

'Its true they are together'.

They were so into it , that they didn't hear the gang come running towards them.

"When your done" lola yelled impatiently.

Both Quinn and Logan jumped back onto the edge of the bench.

Their lips were a bit swollen from kissing.

"Explain now when, how and why are you two going out" Zoey asked.

"Do you know the day I was dressing differen—"

"Quinn you looked so HOT that day" Logan just announced.

Logan got himself backed to be stared at, not for his hotness but out of pure confusion of what he just said.

"No interrupting Logan, ok –I was trying to win Mark back but I didn't succeed.

Logan found me on this bench crying my eyes out, he comforted me, the—"

"I KISSED HER!" Logan blurted out.

"You two have been dating that LONG!" Lola and Zoey shouted in unison.

"Yep"

"At Vacarro you two were on a date together"

"Yes Zoey we were, and it was our first dinner date then you came in with James and then Lola and Michael came. Then you shouted at us for ruining your date whe—"

"We ruined yours, yeah I get the point Logan."

"Whos James" Chase asked.

"I'll tell you later"

"Are we all ok with me and Logan dating cause if you have problem—"

"You have to deal with me!"

"Logan calm down please."

"Ok baby"

"So weird" Lola says gagging.

Logan shot a glare at Lola signalling her to lay off.

"Who wants Sushi?" asks Vince trying to break all this awkwardness.

"I do" shouts Chase.

"Ok lets go gets go get sushi I'm starved!" just then they hear Chases stomach growl.

They all burst out laughing.

"Race you there!" lola shouts running.

"Oh no you don't!" Vince says playfully grabing her by the waist and spinning her round and round.

Chase and Zoey started acting in the same way playing pushing and twirling round and round which ended up Michael falling into the fountain.

Logan and Quinn had different plans.

They walked back to the girls lounge to watch a movie.

They sat down beside each other .

Logan wrapped his arms around her.

And she snuggled into his chest.

"What a day" Logan said smirking.

"Yeah, everyone took our relationship as a bit of a shock"

"Wouldn't blame them."

"I'm so tired"

"Then sleep"

"Ok, thanks"

"Your welcome"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I love you way more"

Logan smiled to himself.

He never felt like this before.

He wouldn't know what he do if he lost his 'Quinn'

'his Quinn' I like the sound of that. My Quinn and she will always be mine' he thought as he drifted off of sleep….

**The End.**

**Ehh.. not bad but not good either.**

**I was trying to do what you said TimeWitch16.**

**I tried my best that's all I know.**

**Go easy on me it is my first fanfic.**

**PLEASE REVIEW LOOK OUT FOR SEQUEL 'LOSING HER'. **


End file.
